Safe and Sound
by wizwitch42
Summary: "Just close your eyes/You'll be alright/Come morning light/You and I'll be safe and sound" After an incident with some poachers, Chris is lost and injured in the woods without Martin, but finding his brother may not be what he hopes...(either slightly fluffy or severely angsty ending)
1. Safe and Sound

**Stephanie: So...this is called _Safe and Sound_...**

**Yep.**

**Stephanie: And it was inspired by the Taylor Swift song...**

**I don't see where you're-**

**Stephanie: Why did you reference "Keep Your Eyes Open" and use it for your line breaks?**

**...I honestly don't know. I also don't own Kratts nor either of the songs. Oh, and if you don't want this to be depressing, don't read past where Chris falls asleep.**

**EDIT: So emeraldsandopals contacted me and gave suggestions for how I coud fix the part in the Tortuga. Hope it's better now!**

_Cause if you never leave home, never let go  
__You'll never make it to the great unknown  
__Open up your eyes  
__Keep your eyes open_

"Great, I lost them..." Chris said as he wiped some of the rainwater out of his eyes. "Now to find Martin..."

He was greeted with the silence of the woods, and a grab for his CreaturePod revealed that he had lost it in the chase. "Damn poachers..."

Chris took a step forward to search for Martin, but as soon as he did, a bleeding wound in his hip threatened to knock him over. "Of course..."

Bleeding out in the middle of the woods during a storm by himself without any form of communication. If things got any worse, he would be genuinely amazed.

"Chris! Where are you?!"

"Martin!" Chris attempted another step but nearly fell over. "I'm over here!"

Chris let out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother coming up to him. "There you are. Are you alright?"

"'Tis but a flesh wound'," Chris quoted, but then winced at the pain again. "Okay, maybe it hurts a bit."

"There's no way we can make it to the Tortuga in this weather with you hurt like this." Martin made his way to his brother and helped to support him. "I think I saw a cave nearby. Think you can make it?"

"Uh huh..." Chris leaned against his brother and managed to limp towards the cave with Martin. "You feel cold..."

"It's just the rain. Your skin is chilled, too. We probably can warm up in the cave."

"Okay..." The brothers made their way to the cave and huddled in. "Do you have your CreaturePod?"

"They shot it-we can't use it."

Chris pressed his lips together and watched as Martin arranged some dry sticks on the cave floor. "We'll rest of the night, then head to the Tortuga in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Martin managed to start a fire and took his sweater off. "Let's take care of that bullet wound."

"We can't remove it here without risk of infection," Chris pointed out as he lifted up his shirts. "Unless you have a pair of sterile tweezers?"

"Fresh out," Martin answered with a small grin. "Let's just make sure you don't bleed out." Chris nodded as he watched Martin tear off a strip of his own sweatshirt and start wrapping it around the bullet wound. "Are you dizzy or anything."

"No shock." Chris held out his hand so Martin could take a pulse and added, "Did you get shot?"

"Just a skim."

The two sat in silence after that until Martin pulled Chris against his shoulder and started humming.

"Needtobreathe?" Chris questioned with a small laugh. "Isn't that the band you were obsessed with in high school?"

"It was just one of their songs," Martin argued as he rubbed his hand along Chris's arm. "Besides, it has a good message."

"Okay, I'll give you that one..." Chris let out a yawn and asked, "I'm not in danger of dying of blood loss in my sleep, am I?"

"You're fine." Chris nodded and snuggled more against his brother and drifted off to sleep as Martin whispered an apology.

_So tell me you're strong, tell me you see  
__I need to hear it, can you promise me to  
__Keep your eyes open, my love_

"Chris? C'mon, Chris, wake up..."

Aviva? What was she doing there?

"I think he's waking up."

There was Koki...Where was Martin?

"C'mon..."

Chris pried his eyes open, but immediately closed them against the bright lights.

"Jimmy, turn the lights down!" Chris opened his eyes again, this time being able to open them against the lights. "Chris, are you okay?"

"Where's Martin?" He attempted to sit up, but nearly fell over until Aviva caught a hold of him. The rest of the crew exchanged glances, though Chris was more focused on fixing his breathing. "How long was I out?"

"Few hours," Aviva answered while pulling out a CreaturePod to run a last diagnosis. "The bleeding had stopped, but we still had to remove the bullet and stitch you up."

"Any dizzyness, nausea or the like?" Koki asked while pulling up medical notes on her pod.

"No, I'm fine," Chris answered while looking towards the bedrooms.. "Where's Martin? Is he okay?" Aviva looked at Koki out of the corner of her eye, then turned to look at Jimmy. "Guys, what's going on?"

"What do you remember about last night?" Koki asked before taking in a deep breath. "Just to be sure there's not damage."

Chris brought his eyes to meet Koki's reddened ones. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Koki rubbed at her eyes. "Last night?"

"I got shot in the hip by those guys and ran into Martin. We knew we couldn't make it to the Tortuga, so we hunkered down in a cave...Martin got my injury to stop bleeding, and I fell asleep...I was here when I woke up." Chris glanced towards the bedrooms again and added, "He wasn't that injured, why isn't he in here?"

"He's...preoccupied," Jimmy answered with wide eyes, earning odd looks from the girls. "What? He technically is..."

"'Technically'?" Chris quetioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"...You majored in bio, didn't you?" Aviva asked, earning a raised eyebrow. "Right, well, then you know that blood loss results in lack of oxygen to the brain, which then can lead to...other things, right?"

"Aviva, I didn't loose too much blood. Martin stoppe-"

"One of the things that results is hallucenations."

Chris recoiled back and stared at Aviva. "You're lying. He was in there with me and he wasn't that injured. How could he-"

Koki came over and gripped Chris's wrists. "Chris, please..."

"He was right there with me..."

"He wasn't there when we found you," Koki explained as she squeezed Chris's wrists. "We found his...he was near where you guys first ran into the poachers."

_So show me your fire, show me your heart  
__You know I'll never let you fall apart if you  
__Keep your eyes open, my love_

**A/N: Haha fail ending. *pouts* It extended at one point, but it got...weird and OOC...so I cut it off at the wham line. This a one-shot and marked as complete, so please don't ask for updates.**


	2. Omigosh

**A/N: Guys, this is ridiculous! This story is not Five Nights at Marty's! This was a one-shot I wrote during bio, so please quit asking me if that's what it is.**

**Five Nights at Marty's was taken down due to the rudeness of some of the reviews and will not be put back up any time soon.**


End file.
